This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The tunable excitation Raman facility has been primarily used for studies of single wall carbon nanotube (SWNT) studies. We have focused on diameter and chirality characterization of a SWNT sample, length characterization of SWNTs, strains in individual SWNTs. Recently, we have started studies on single atomic layer graphene sheets. We are focusing on characterizing the strain in graphene using Raman spectroscopy.